Vex
Vex is a character in Tangled: The Series. She is a no-nonsense teenager living in the streets of Vardaros. Background Vex doesn't appear to have a family. She operates in Vardaros as a loner running an illegitimate business that specializes in blades and other weapons called "Knives & Such". She is extremely antisocial and unapproachable, though she is willing to work with anyone for the sake of money. Despite her shrewd behavior, she has an untapped sense of justice—one of which she finally embraces upon meeting Vardaros' legendary sheriff, Quaid. Role in the series Vex first appeared in ''Beyond the Corona Walls'', where she is paid by the Baron's henchmen to lure Eugene and his friends into a trap. Later on, Rapunzel enters the city in search of Eugene, to which Vex notices. The teenager taunts Rapunzel on her loss, angering the latter to the point of interrogation. Despite Rapunzel's threats, Vex refuses to talk. In truth, Eugene had been kidnapped by the Baron and forced into marriage with his daughter, Stalyan. Vex gets roped into catering flowers for the event and encounters Rapunzel while doing so. The princess pays Vex to sneak Cassandra and Hook Foot into the wedding, which Vex goes about successfully. In ''The Return of Quaid'', Anthony the Weasel takes over Vardaros in place of the fallen Baron, and looks to expand his reign by robbing the people for all they're worth, including Vex. This motivates Rapunzel to start an uprising, but the princess has difficulty rallying the townsfolk to fight alongside her. According to Vex, this is because Rapunzel represents everything the people in Vardaros hate. However, Eugene and Lance note that the city was once protected by its local sheriff, Captain Quaid, though he quit the job before Vex's time, leaving the Baron to rule unconditionally. This gives Rapunzel the idea to bring Quaid out of retirement. Vex—knowing his whereabouts—is paid to lead Rapunzel and her friends to Quaid's cottage. Upon meeting Quaid, they learn that he left his position due to the people of Vardaros refusing to help him fight against the Baron's tyranny—Vex's jaded nature only reaffirms Quaid's fear that the people of Vardaros are just as cynical and uncaring as they've always been. This prompts Rapunzel to stage a robbery, orchestrated in such a way that it reestablishes Quaid as the city's hero, and give hope to the people. The mission is a success, and with Vex by his side, Quaid regains the people's trust. A celebration is later held at Quaid's cottage, where the sheriff enlists Vex to work alongside him as his deputy. Vex accepts, though she coyly tries to hide her enthusiasm. Unfortunately, Quaid comes to realize that the first robbery was merely a ruse conducted by Vex and Rapunzel, tarnishing his confidence. Quaid quits once more, leaving Vex to face the Weasel and his goons without him. Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Cassandra, and Maximus stand by her side, but they meet their match in the form of the Collector, a bounty hunter. Before the Collector can eliminate Vex, Quaid returns. He and Vex work together to defeat the Collector, forcing Weasel to retreat, and placing the city back into their hands. In ''Goodbye and Goodwill'', Vex doubts that a goodwill festival would be a good Vardaros tradition. As it turns out, none of peppy Rapunzel's events catch on but Cassandra's are a hit. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Female characters